Let me Live this Lie
by blackloverxsebby
Summary: Ahhh Well Idk where this story is going except Idk everyone thinks Sasukes dead and Naruto is living in Lala land to keep himself from going berserk...


Let me live this Lie

Deploy Day

"NARUTO!" A scream in the morning was heard in the village of Konoha.

"Dammit I have to hurry and leave." Uzumaki Naruto, 18 years old was packing his bags with the help of his clones. "Come on, come ON!"

Naruto packed all the ramen he could and rushed thru the window. The wind blew threw his hair as he rushed thru the village. It was early in the morning when people where just stirring and only the ninja guards were awake. How Naruto planned to pass them when the old hag was already alert he wasn't sure, but he couldn't stay in Konoha anymore. He hid his chakra as he pressed himself against a wall and watched as ANBU guards just flashed by.

"Naruto, why are you so desperate to leave suddenly?" Naruto cursed, and turned around to face Hinata. Ever since the war ended everyone changed, and Hinata wasn't left behind. She was a beautiful young woman who wasn't shy anymore, who spoke what she thought and more.

"Hinata, I have things to do, I'm not in danger anymore. I can go anywhere I want without you guys worrying. Also I'm effing 18 and quite capable of taking care of myse…"

"I know that Naruto, but that's not what I asked, I'm asking you why are you desperate to leave suddenly? Why can't you wait for the group to be allowed the assignment you put out? Why the sudden need to go alone? That's not your usual way." Naruto looked around and made sure no one else had detected him yet. He sighed loudly, and looked at Hinata, "I'm in love with Sasuke and I need to tell him alone, and I can't have them there because they will not leave us alone for a second. Also I want to go alone because I know most of you guys don't want to go and are only going because you think Sasuke will hurt me..." Naruto sighed again and smiled as he waved good bye to Hinata, who stood surprised.

"Wait….Naruto….." Naruto turned around again, "I love you, and I hope Sasuke does too or else Ill personally kick his ass." Naruto laughed quietly and left.

A few minutes after Kiba landed beside Hinata, "Why did you let him go? I thought you loved him?" Kiba looked somewhat angry but, Hinata smiled at him.

"I do, and that's why I let him go, he deserves to do what he wants Kiba he did everything for us, he gave up searching for Sasuke to protect us all. Its time he finish what he wanted since he was 12." Hinata walked away and held out her hand to Kiba. "Come on I want some breakfast."

"You sure are wonderful Hinata, Naruto sure is missing out." Hinata giggled as Kiba took her hand.

"Kiba, I love Naruto, but my love has changed, I'm IN love with someone else. His quite the guy." Hinata blushed as Kiba held her hand tighter.

"I love a wonderful girl indeed."

2 Days before Deploy

"Naruto, look Sasuke is a missing nin! His been a missing nin since you guys were 12! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CANT GO ALONE LOOKING FOR HIM?" The old hag was getting red. Yet she hadn't had any sake for the last 30 minutes that Naruto was begging to be giving permission to look for Sasuke alone.

"OLD HAG IT'S PRIVATE!" Naruto screamed back and ran out as Tsunade threw bottles as he closed the door. The yelling could be heard from the entrance of Konoha, Naruto ran to the cemetery. Now that he knew that the fourth Hokage was his father, he visited his grave whenever he was frustrated or just sad.

"Dad, I finally realized what this obsession with Sasuke means, and I want to find him beat him up but also tell him. Yet, I can't go with my friends or guards. They won't leave me alone with him, or talk to him for a second, I know them. Sakura will start her speech of love and Sasuke will try to kill her because she annoys him. Then a fight will start and Sasuke will leave, and I can't stand being away from him anymore Dad. Everything just made sense that day and now…I don't care about giving everything up for him…..is the reason I do anything …the reason I even manage to beat Madaara." Naruto was on his knees sobbing. His feelings were never as obvious as they were now. It hurt that Sasuke wasn't there to tell him. Even if it meant Sasuke rejecting him, just telling him was important. As long as Sasuke knew, that's all he wanted. It hurt keeping it all in, waiting for someone who won't come back on his own. Waiting for people who just don't care anymore." Naruto got up and smiled.

"Dad, I may not be back for a while, I need to find the teme and try to bring him back. I love you dad and mom. I always have." Naruto left and walked slowly to his house planning what he would need to be indefinably gone. He would need money, which he had saved up from missions. He had everything ready except his ramen …..that will take weeks he pondered.

1 Month Before Deploy

"Sasuke, what are you gana do alone now?" Karin kept asking the same annoying question. He was ready to try to kill her again. He was pulling out his katana when Suigetsu pulled her away, and let Jugo talk to Sasuke.

"I don't want to hear how you 3 want to follow me around; I said we would break up after I accomplished my goals. They are done. Now we separate good bye."

Sasuke left without a second glance, and then he disappeared.

"What should we do now?" Jugo asked.

"I guess if you guys wana do freelance missions together we should stick together for now." Suigetsu said.

"I'm out I will follow Sasuke and tell him we should be together." Karin was walking away when Jugo grabbed her and Suigetsu knocked her out.

"So what village do you want to go first?" Jugo asked as they walked away with Karin knocked out over his shoulder.

"Let's visit Konoha, I wana talk to that annoying little blonde about Sasuke." Suigetsu smiled never looked more predator like.

"Sasuke will kill you if you hurt him. Or even go near him."

"I'm not gana hurt him I'm just gana talk to him about how Sasuke is all alone, and needs company."

"Pfft that way we know Sasuke won't be alone then, good thinking Suigetsu."

Week before deploy

"Naruto?" Suigetsu wasn't sure if the blonde was alive. He wasn't moving. So he kicked him in the leg.

Naruto groan, he should not have stayed up all night training. He couldn't move or breathe without pain. He felt his body slowly healing, but it was taking some time since he decided to train nonstop since yesterday morning. He felt something poking him on his leg.

He heard his name being called out again, so he slowly opened his eyes. A weird guy was looking down on him. He looked familiar…..SASUKE'S TEAM!

"Where's SASUKE?" Naruto jumped onto Suigetsu who screamed in shock. He thought he was dead.

"His not here, I wanted to talk to you about him do." Suigetsu smiled as Naruto's face fell.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked again alert and ready to leave when he was told.

"His either wondering around somewhere, or in a cabin in the middle of nowhere trying to figure out how to rebuild his clan without having to touch a girl." Naruto smiled and got off Suigetsu.

"I knew he wouldn't come back, even do everything's done, and he had his revenge on his brother, the village and everyone else. He wouldn't return." He started walking away but turned around quickly.

"Wait why are you here? Why aren't you with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He disbanded the team and left to be on his own. You know since now he has nothing to do. Also, his a stubborn bastard and won't return here since he thinks he will be put behind bars and won't give you the satisfaction." Suigetsu smiled as he remembered the face Sasuke had made when asked if he'd return to Konoha. He had smiled but then scolded and didn't answer.

"So his alone? What if he gets attacked? How could you guys have left him alone?" Naruto started thinking of Sasuke alone dying. His heart started hurting and he couldn't breathe. No…No Sasuke is strong he helped me kill Maadara after all. He was still breathing hard when Suigetsu answered.

"We had to; he almost killed Karin again and would have done us in also. He wants to be alone now." Suigetsu sighed.

"Ha Sasuke really doesn't like girls does he. Well do you know where he could be heading? I need to talk to him. It's very important." Suigetsu was right the blonde had a thing for Sasuke.

"Well, from what I figured his going to the land of water. He wants to just figure out what he wants right now. "Suigetsu smiled as Naruto patted himself off.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto was planning out how fast he could reach the land of water it wasn't far.

"Sasuke needs you, and he may be a bastard but I'm also his friend. I don't need him being emo alone." Suigetsu walked away. "Good luck."

Naruto smiled, "I'm coming for you Sasuke weather you like it or not."

Two weeks Before Deploy

Sasuke stared at the sky with longing. 2 years after the war he was still running. Not from what he did but from someone. The sun's rays where trapped in that persons hair, and the sky blue was nothing compare to the blue in the dobes eyes. Sasuke's sighs as he walks slowly to his destination. When he had helped Naruto kill Madara, he never would have guessed the strong feelings he had for Naruto. The fear of losing Naruto, of Naruto getting hurt, and the strong urge to protect Naruto.

The rage he felt when Naruto was down on his knees was uncontrollable. The anger fueled him to finish Madara off along with Naruto. They each molded there signature move and manage to kill Madara who was greatly weaken with the battle against both.

Saving the world rewarded him and cursed him. He found out why he could never break the bound with Naruto, and then he couldn't do anything either way. Konoha ninjas were around them in a flash and Sasuke left quickly, Naruto's scream was still echoing in his mind as he left. In the two years Sasuke killed every enemy that searched him. He was finally in the clear. He wanted to return to Konoha for one reason and one reason only.

"Naruto…." Sasuke whispered as the wind caressed his face.

But he couldn't, Naruto was happy where he was, with friends and…Sasuke growled at the thought of Naruto being with Hinata. She had been the first one to be next to Naruto. She had yelled with passion the love she held for Naruto. Naruto hadn't really paid much attention. Yet the jealousy was boiling his blood the whole time.

He was walking to a abandon shack he had found when they were traveling around asking for Itachi. It was in the land of water, he would have been there in one week but he wanted to walk and think. He was still one week away, and he keeps pondering what he should do. He needs to rebuild his clan, but just the thought of having to court a women passes thru his mind he feels his cock just disappear. Sasuke shook his head and kept walking, he heard someone behind him.

"You know Gaara I wasn't aware that stalking was your thing. I don't feel like fighting so please leave me alone." Sasuke didn't even turn, Gaara jumped in front of him.

"Naruto is still trying to find you, why haven't you talked to him?" Gaara whispered.

"Naruto is better off without me; I am just an obsession he will grow tire of soon." Sasuke whispered back.

"It's been six years; do you seriously think Naruto will give in soon?"

"….Bye…." Sasuke passed by Gaara slowly.

"His getting married to Hinata you know." Gaara watched as Sasuke stiffened and growled.

"When?"

"In two weeks."

Sasuke disappeared.

Gaara smiled and turned back to his brother and sister who were waiting for him.

"Gaara why did you lie to Sasuke? " Temari asked

"Because I'm tired of the Uchiha of acting stupid and pretending like he knows best."

Day of Deploy

Naruto went into a shop and bought clothes different from his signature orange. He felt strange wearing only his mesh shirt and black pants he put his headband away and covered his whiskers with some make up. He tied a handkerchief on his head to cover his blonde hair. He changes his eye color to brown and made himself seem shorter. He walked slowly and watched around; he finally made it to the entrance and almost screamed at what he saw. Sasuke was walking towards him; the ninja guards looked surprised and didn't do anything but stare. Sasuke looked straight at him and smiled. Naruto's heart stopped.

"Naruto, why are you disguised?" Sasuke's voice was just like he dreamed. Soft and subtle. Naruto took off the handkerchief and rubbed off the makeup. He let the genjutsu fall off his eyes and body.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto still couldn't believe Sasuke was here. He didn't wait for a response. Naruto was on top on Sasuke in a second hugging him and punching him as much as he could.

"Sasuke….." Naruto hugged Sasuke hard and wouldn't let go. Not even when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Naruto let's run away together leave her …..you don't love her." Naruto wasn't paying attention to the nonsense Sasuke was saying.

"Sasuke…..what the ramen cup are you talking about?" Naruto hugged Sasuke again.

"Your wedding to Hinata, please don't go thru with it. Naruto…I...I"

"Sasuke… what wedding with Hinata?" Naruto let go and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke must be losing his marbles.

"I ran into Gaara a week or two back and he told me that you were getting married to Hinata today." Sasuke was getting mad at Naruto; he knew he was dense but not stupid.

Naruto started laughing, and then crying. "I love Gaara."

Sasuke was about to badmouth that little ….When he felt warmth against his lips. Naruto stared as Naruto's eyes slowly closed. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's lips pressed into his and put one hand in Naruto's hair and another one way lower…

"NARUTOO….WAKE THE FUCK UP"…..Dam stupid Sakura ruined his best day dream ever.

Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of Konoha was daydreaming of one Uchiha….ONE STUPID UCHIHA!

"NARUTO I swear to Kami- Sama I will punch you across the town if you ignore me one more time." Naruto looked up grumpily and smiled as sweetly as he could.

"Ne, Sakura 3 years ago you would have paid me to ignore you, and now that I'm doing it for free you get mad." Naruto watched as Sakura sat next to him in the training area. She was quite for a while. Naruto glad of it, he wasn't in the mood to be told off. He looked ahead as he leaned into the 3 stumps that had held him back in his genin days. He smiled as he remembers Sasuke offering his lunch to him.

"Naruto, you know …..daydreaming isn't going to bring him back." Sakura was smiling sadly. Naruto was wearing all black again. It's been months since …..Sakura cries quietly.

"No its not, but Sakura it's the only thing stopping me from killing everyone around me."

Naruto can't stop the tears that slowly and then rapidly fall from his eyes. He fills control slowly slips away from him.

Sasuke…

"Naruto, I can't let you live in a lie. It's not healthy." Sakura wraps her arms around the blonde.

"When has anything I've ever done been healthy?" Naruto smiles and looks past her and slowly let's go….."Naruto….don't try to run away." Naruto opens his eyes again and the crying starts again.

"Sakura…his gone…..no matter how hard I train…..or how hard I search …..I CANT BRING HIM BACK!" Naruto stands up quickly unable to be still the anger inside him calls to him. The Nine Tails crackles and pushes his chakra out.

"HIS GONE…FUCKING GONE….." Naruto is transforming but Sakura quickly sucker punches him. He lands back into town. Crying and shaking from rage. He couldn't save Sasuke…..Sasuke….SASUKE!

Then everything goes black.


End file.
